Twisted
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: One day, an enraged Bakura beats and rapes Ryou to the point of near insanity. His father is killed in the same attack, and even though Ryou survives, he is dead inside, emotionally broken, and Yugi cant help.Maybe Ryou needs prefessional help.
1. Blank

WO0HT! n...n;;;;;;;;

Okay, I got this idea from a dream I had... I mean it, no joke! It was scared.. and involves a beaten Ryou who couldnt stop crying.. so I tweaked it a little, and voila! A fic! n.n

Disclaimer: Dont own, dont sue. If I owned Ryou, or Bakura, I would be making out with him at every possible oppitunity that I got... and more... XDDDD

Kay... you didnt need to know that... n.n;;;;

* * *

"_NO!" Ryou screamed, falling to his knees beside the now dead body. "No, Dad, please, wake up…." He sobbed hysterically, his trembling hands shaking his dead father. "No…."_

_Bakura smirked, cold fingers stroking the back of Ryous ivory neck, moving it over to one side._

"_Yes…" He said menacingly, his hand gripping the back of the angels neck. Ryou screamed, but no amount of struggling and crying would free him form the spirit, who now had both of his hands around Ryous neck, cutting off his air. Ryou choked, his hand trying desperately to free himself from the spirit._

"_Y-yami…" Ryou choked out, sobbing in uncontrollable grief and pain. Bakura merely smirked, letting him go, and standing up, kicking Ryou hard in the side. Ryou whimpered miserably, and let out a gasp as he felt the cold knife trail along his arm._

"_No…" Ryou whispered, coughing and crying, but it was futile. _

_Tears coursed down a bruised and bleeding face, as Ryou sobbed into his trembling hands helplessly. No, this want happening, this was a dream, a bad dream, no no no…_

Ryou gasped, as he woke right up on his bed, his heart pounding. For a second, he looked around, slightly disorientated, and his hand instinctively clutched at his chest, closing around empty air.

He lay back down on the couch, looking vacantly into space as he tried to stop his tears from flowing.

* * *

When Yugi woke up and got dressed, he walked down to the lounge area where Ryou was sleeping.

Okay, he wasn't sleeping, he was just sitting there, curled into a ball. Yugis heart almost broke when he saw him.

It had been almost a month since he was attacked, and Poor Ryou was showing no signs of improvement. Yugis hands clenched into fists as he remembered what happened.

Yugi and Yami were just sitting at home alone, when the phone rang. When Yugi answered it, it was to his surprise a tearful Ryou, who pleaded for help.

When they got over there, they found Ryou unconscious on the floor, covered in blood. They called the ambulance, and Yugi tried to revive Ryou, while Yami went off in search of the spirit.

It didn't take long, Yami found him in the room, sitting vacantly on the bed. Full of rage, Yami attacked the tomb robber, casting him into the shadow realm and sealing his soul permanently in the Millennium ring.

Ryou, on the other hand was in a terrible state. Yugi wasn't able to talk to him about what happened, but judging by what the doctor said, he had been cut, skinned, kicked, punched, whipped, raped (Several times) and the attacker(Bakura) had attempted to strangle him. Yugi was outraged that this could happen. And if that wasn't enough, he didn't have his father to lean on; he just had Yugi and his friends.

Yami now had the ring. He made sure he knew of its whereabouts at all times, and kept a constant watch on it, just in case the spirit broke out, and tried to hurt Ryou.

But if that wasn't bad enough, the attack had emotionally scarred Ryou for life. He was always shy and quiet, but this new Ryou was… scary. He was like a rag doll, so limp and lifeless, and he hardly ever slept, or ate. Whenever any of his friends came over, Ryou would retreat into a quiet room in the house, and sit with his hands clasped around his knees, staring into space. His once warm and cheerful brown eyes were now like depressing puddles of mud, even his hair hung flat and lifeless.

And Yugi had never heard him say a word. Not one. Unless you count the heartbreaking sobs he heard whenever Ryou thought he was alone.

He was scared. He was scared for Ryou, and hoped he would snap out of this, but deep down, he knew that Ryou would always remain this way. Depressed, silent…

"Bakura?" He walked over to the boy, and set a cup of cocoa down in from of him. Ryou took it gently, but didn't sip, his eyes just gazing vacantly in front of him. Yugi placed what seemed like a comforting hand on Ryous shoulder, but the angel closed his eyes and drew in a sharp breath, as though he was about to be struck.

That was another thing. No one could touch Ryou now. If you even got close to him, he would whimper, and back away. Yugis eyes softened, and he scooted away a couple of inches. Ryou relaxed, finally taking a sip of the hot drink. Yugi looked at him for a couple of seconds, before getting up, and pouring himself some cereal.

/Yami…/

/Yes, Aibou? What's wrong/

/Its Ryou, I'm really worried about him. Unless he's eaten when I haven't been around- and I've stayed with him 24/7, he's gone without any food for a week. He's hardly slept… hes-hes not getting any better, is he/

/Yugi, I don't think he will. What that tomb robber did has shattered his soul. He'll never be 'okay' again…/

Yugi nodded, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Deep down, he knew that but still…It was so upsetting, to know that the soft, kind Ryou Bakura, who always had a smile, a kind word to say, was gone forever…

"Bakura… we have to get ready for school now. Did you do your homework?" Yugi finished his cereal, and walked over to the angel. Ryou didn't move at first, but after a few minutes, he finally stood up, heading into his small basement bedroom where he kept his stuff ((It was too cold to sleep, Ryou 'slept' on the couch)), and a couple of minutes later, came out with his uniform on, and his bag packed, not looking at Yugi, who frowned after his friend as they walked onto the street.

* * *

As Yugi sat in English class, poring over his notes, he couldn't help but cast a worried look over at Ryou, who was… just sitting there. Again. He didn't get it. Ryou was _good_ at English ((Well, he _did_ have to speak it for at least twelve years…)) but he just… didn't work. And Yugi was frightened.

"R-Ryou?" He said tentatively to the boy in the desk next to him. Ryou didn't respond. Yugi sighed, and looked sadly at the broken angel.

"Bakura, would you kindly do your work?" The teacher stopped on front of him, frowning. Ryou didn't move. The teacher sighed, and placed a hand on Ryous shoulders, who gasped, bowing his head.

"Don't…" Yugi said, before pressing his lips together. The teacher frowned, but removed his hand. Ryou let out his breath, and lifted his head slightly. The teacher let out a long breath, and walked away.

Of course, all the teachers knew what happened, that Ryous father had been brutally murdered, and Ryou had been attacked. Yugi had heard them talk about it many times. He had heard the school gossip as well. And Anzu explained that once she heard in the school bathroom two Ryou fangirls talking about how they overheard the teachers discussing Ryous attack.

Yugi knew Ryou must have heard the rumors, but he didn't show it. In fact, he didn't show anything. He just kept going on, like a broken doll. And it scared the shit out of Yugi.

* * *

Later that day, Yugi sat on his bed in his room. His darkness was perched on the desk, and the light gazed at him intently.

"Yugi… You have to accept the fact that Bakura will not get better…" He said gently, walking over to the small boy and sitting down beside him, clutching his hand. "He's gone…"

Yugi shook his head, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes.

"No… Hell get better, soon, He will, he will…" Yami merely shook his head.

"Yugi, saying this is going to hurt you so much, but maybe we should get Bakura help.." Yugis eyes widened, and he let out a gasp.

"Yami… do you mean.., taking Ryou to see a psychiatrist?" He tilted his heads to the side, and saw with a sinking feeling that his darkness was shaking his head.

"No, I'm talking about Ryou going into a hospital." Yugi frowned, still not quite understanding.

"But…. He's physically fine, all his wounds have healed, and even his stitches are all out…" Poor Yami almost felt like crying.

"Yugi, I-I'm talking about taking Bakura to a…. A mental hospital." Yugi spun around, looking fearfully at his darkness.

"No!" He said stubbornly, shaking his head. "Ryous not crazy! He's not!"

"Yugi," Yami said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look at him. He never talks, eats, sleeps… You have to let him go…"

"But he's my friend…" Yugi whispered, feeling tears sting the back of his eyes. Yami merely sighed.

"I just want you to think about it…" He said softly. "Okay?" Yugi nodded, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands.

"Okay…" He said softly.

* * *

When Yugi came into the lounge, he saw that Ryou was sleeping, with tears in the corners of his eyes. Yugi sighed, and dragged a small blanket over is sleeping form. Ryou sighed, and shuffled slightly in his sleep. This movement caused a piece of paper fall out from the couch. Slightly puzzled, Yugi picked it up, and let out a gasp of shock.

The picture was…. Sick. It was done completely in grey pencil, except for a red pen. It was…. Of a person, chained naked to the floor. They had long black hair, and the body shape suggested it to be male. What scared Yugi the most were two things. One, that the persons wrists were slashed, blood trickling across the floor. Another was the persons face.

They had Bakuras face. The evil eyes, the smirk… Yugi let out a strange cry, and dropped it, feeling tears fall to his eyes.

No.. Ryou didn't draw that….

"Yami…" Yugi whispered, slightly frightened. His darkness heard the cry, and ran downstairs.

"What is it? Are you okay? Whats wrong?" He looked around, half-expecting to see a crazy axe-murderer or something.

"Yami… Bakura drew this…" He picked up the drawing, and held it out. Yami took it, and gazed at the sick picture, a growing look of horror on his face. He closed his eyes, and let out a long breath, replacing it back on the table.

"Yugi…" He looked at the boy who was holding back his tears, and walked over, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Yugi felt tears stinging the backs of his eyes, but refused to let them fall.

* * *

Awwhh... -sniffle- I AM SORRY RYOU! -cries- But donnot worry, things will get better soon! -snickers- ((HA! As if...))

Review, or there will be no second chappeh for you! n.n;;;


	2. Jaded

HEY! I UPDATED! WOOOH!

Disclaimer: Downt own.

* * *

Around a week later, Yugi was still wary around Ryou, worried about his sanity, and for good reason. Ryou could literally never stop crying. Even when he was around other people, tears were always pooled in the corners of his depressed eyes. Yugi was so scared, and heartbroken for his friend. Little did he know that the worst part was yet to come…

* * *

"_Yami, I-I'm so sorry, I-" Ryou screamed as he was cut off by a harsh kick in the ribs. The angel couldn't stop coughing in heart wrenching sobs, his ivory face masked by his bloodied hands._

"_You're an idiot, Ryou!" The darkness sneered, grasping the front of Ryous bloodstained shirt. "You're pathetic and weak, and foolish, and I HATE YOU!" Bakura punched the choking light hard in the stomach, who let out a choked cry as his body went limp. Bakura smirked, throwing the still-conscious angel to the floor, and leaning over him on all fours. Ryou's chocolate eyes were red-rimmed and turbulent with fear. Bakura merely smirked, as he leaned down and planted his lips on Ryou._

_Oh gods, Bakura loved the lights blood. It had a sweetness he couldn't find anywhere else, and make him want more… He drank from Ryous mouth, who continued to cough in sadness and pain, until there was no more. The demon growled, angry that he had lost that sweet blood. Ryou was paralyzed in fear, his eyes closed as he felt the demons bloodied hands gently stroked underneath his shirt, running like water over his silken skin. After a few moments, he lowered his hands, setting them on the top of his pants. Ryous eyes snapped open, wide in an indescribable fear. Bakura merely smirked, both of his hands running along Ryous slim hips…_

"No!" Ryou woke up straight like a poker, sweat and tears over his face. Slowly adjusting to his shock, the light lay down on his stomach, and buried his head in his trembling arms.

"No…" Ryou whispered, his soft voice hoarse from no usage.

How long had this hell been going on? This living hell the boy had been 'living' (Although he was mentally dead inside), when his mind seemed to be a living replay of what Bakura had done to him. It haunted his nightmares, and the thiefs smirk was printed in his mind, whenever he closed his eyes…

Ryou struggled up into a sitting position, and began to sob. He couldn't do this. Who was he kidding? What was he trying to prove, hanging on? Why?

The angel was almost in a trance as he stood up, and walked in a zombie-like trance

To the kitchen, unable to stop his pain-wracked sobs.

When he got into the tiled room, his hands seemed to move automatically to a dirty knife on the counter. He didn't flinch when he felt the cool metal pierce his skin, and looked blankly at the red line welling up on his forearm. It was almost as though Bakura was somehow there, guiding his arm as it traveled slowly to his mouth. Ryou gasped out loud as his soft lips came in contact with the blood, and slowly drank the crimson liquid. Oh god, this tasted to _Good…_ The twisted boy ran the knife over his new wound several times, relishing in the blood that spilled forth, and the shudder of pain that ran through his skeletal frame.

A few minutes later, Ryou heard footsteps. In shock, he dropped the knife, wincing at the loud clatter it made. He wrapped his slim fingers around his bloodied arm, silently making his way back to the couch, laying down and closing his eyes.

It was just Yugi, who had got up to gp to the bathroom. When he had returned to bed, Ryou let out the breath he had been holding, and let his arm go. His ivory hand which had been clasped around his slit arm was pooled with blood, and Ryou raised it to his eyed, before cupping it with his free hand and drinking it like a goblet of wine.

God, it tasted _so good…_

* * *

Over the next week or so, Ryou found himself mutilating himself more and more. He didn't know what he was doing, only that the pain seemed to keep him in a slight sense of sanity, kept him in touch with the world. He drank his own blood, and it seemed to keep him going. The scars on his arms grew wider, deeper, harsher, until the flawless ivory skin was marred with slow healing scars which were constantly run over. Innocent little Yugi knew nothing of this, of course, and continued to worry about the deteriorating condition of his friend.

* * *

It was so _unfair…_

Ryou was sitting dejectedly on the couch, in the dark again. Yami and Yugi had gone to bed two hours ago, and he had just checked in on them. The darkness and light were curled up together, Yugi in the yamis strong grasp.

It made him so… _Jealous,_ to see the pair so happy. Why? Why didn't he ever have that with his darkness? Its wasn't right, how could someone like Bakura and up with Ryou? How could Yugi be so happy when Ryou had been facing years of so much pain…

Ryou let out a sob, and stood up, heading over to the kitchen, and grasping the butcher knife. Methodically, he dragged the blade over his scars, not even wincing anymore as the pain grew. He moved the blade, and cut again, further above the first cut. The boy shuddered in a twisted mixture of pain and pleasure, unable to stop himself as he cut himself more, and more… It was almost a frenzy as Ryou slashed his arms, tears pouring out of his blank eyes and down his ivory cheeks.

Fuck it. Fuck Yugi, Fuck his father, Fuck Bakura, Fuck everything! Ryous breath same out in pain wracked sobs as he stumbled back into the lounge, a small trail of his blood following. The broken angel didn't know what he was doing as he pooled some of the blood in his hand, dipping in a finger, and dragging it along the wall.

* * *

Yami sat up straight, his breathing harsh. He… heard something…. What… The darkness pulled himself out from under his light, and stood up, padding silently down the stairs and into the lounge.

"Oh My Ra…" Yamis knees went weak, as he gazed around the room. Ryou had written on the walls –in his own blood- the same three words, over and over again.

_Fuck You Bakura_

The ex-Pharaoh ran over to the corner, where he found Ryou sitting in a ball, his thin form trembling with sobs, and blood still pouring out of his slashed arms. The darkness fell to his knees, and grasped Ryous shoulders in fear, lifting up his chin. Ryous face was covered in blood and tears, his blank brown eyes not focusing on him.

"Fuck you…" He whispered, before collapsing into fresh sobs.

_Oh, God, Ryou…_ Yami closed his eyes, mentally calling for his light.

Ryou had gone too far this time…

* * *

_Oh god…_

Ryous head REALLY hurt… He lifted himself with his weak arms, and gazed around him in shock.

He looked to be in a hospital room, or something. His arms were bandaged, and he was wearing a hospital gown…

"Hello?" He called out hoarsely. No one. Ryou leaned back, and closed his eyes.

Just as he was about to sink back in his raging storm of anger and self-pity, A nurse came in, with a cheery smile on her pink face.

Ugh. This nurse seemed to reek happiness... NOT what Ryou needed right now.

"well, dearie, You're finally awake!" The nurse giggled happily, and Ryou wanted to throw up. What the hell happened…

Ryou made to answer, but found his throat wasn't working. This still seemed so surreal….

* * *

"Yugi…" The darkness placed a hand on his hikaris shoulder comfortingly. "You don't have to do this…"

The small boy closed his eyes, and shook his head. "I have to do this, Yami… Bakura is my friend…" He ran a hand through his tri colored locks in desperation, and sighed. This place made him nervous. The white walls, the cheery nurses, the vacant people wandering around with mutters in their lost voices…

Shadyside Mental Facility was not a happy place. And Ryou was in here…

And he, Yugi, put him in here. He called the ambulance, it was his fault!

"Here we are!" Another on of those awful smiling nurses stopped outside a door. Ryou saw the words 'R Bakura' written on a piece of paper and stuck on the door.

"Now, I must say something…" The nurses voice turned serious. "Poor Ryou is very unstable right now, so please be gentle, and don't be upset by whatever he says. He doesn't mean any of it." Yugi frowned, but nodded, Yamis hand tightening on his shoulder.

Ryou was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, a straightjacket with the sleeves undone as he clasped his legs, bowing his head. The heartbreaking sight made tears form in Yugis eyes, as he cleared his throat.

Ryous head snapped up, and gazed straight as the boy. Fear, Hopelessness, and anger all swam deep in his chocolate depths at once.

"What do you want?" Ryou asked coldly, as Yugi took a step back. His usually warm sweet British voice was harsh and angry. "Why are you here?"

"I-I wanted to see if your okay…" Yugi said meekly, shrinking into his darkness for protection.

"What do you think!" Ryou accused, tears welling up in his eyes that flashed with anger. "Of course I'm not okay! You locked me up in this place! Why couldn't you just let me die!" The angel began to sob, wrapping his arms around his legs. "Wh-why couldn't you let me die… I don't want to be here… I want to be with Amane and my parents…" Yugi sighed, and sat down on the bed next to Ryou, reaching out a hand to lay on his shoulder. Ryou cried out, and jerked away.

"Don't!" He yelled, His cold voice hitched with pent up sobs. "Just leave me alone, Yugi, I hate you! I HATE you!" The white-haired teens thin frame broke down into sobs of pain and anguish, his long ivory fingers entwined with his silvery hair as his head was bowed.

Yugi let out a long sigh, watching his friend cry for a few seconds, before standing up and leaving the room.

"Bakura, I'm so sorry…"

* * *

-sniffle- sp sad...

REVIEW!


	3. SUIT

Ello! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU! hehehehe nn;;;

I updated everythin! YESH! hehehehe...

NOTE: The first coupls of paragraphs, (The stuff in italics) is **lemon. **If yew dont like it, just skip it. If yew do like it... n.n;; Enjoy?

* * *

_Ryou screamed in pain as the soft virginal muscles in his tight passage tore, crimson blood coursing down his thighs. He struggled, screamed, and cried, but nothing deterred Bakura from his harsh pounding into the boy, each thrust driving his member deeper and deeper into Ryous tight heat. Ryous once soft and velvety skin was torn and bloodstained, the coppery smell of his blood mixing with the new stench of rape forming in the air._

"_B-Bakura…" Ryou sobbed desperately, his pain-wracked sobs broken by his bloodcurdling screams of pain, his fingers clenching into fists, his face slumped into the cold bloodstained linoleum. Ryou screamed again, arching his back in hellish pain as Bakura finally managed to thrust himself completely into Ryous torn bleeding passage, his cruel nails digging deeper into Ryous bruised and bloodied back. Ryou screamed again, his burning muscles tightening around Bakuras length. Bakura groaned at the action, driving himself one last time into Ryou and arching his back as he came, wave after wave of pleasure washing over his lithe frame. Ryou could only sob, slumped in a pool of blood, both his own and his dead fathers, as the burning pain pounded throughout his body, his body reaching limits of pain he didn't even know existed. He hardly felt Bakuras slim cold fingers brushing his neck, hardly felt his sharp canines pierce his porcelain shoulder…_

Ryou woke up screaming.

* * *

Unless you squinted, one would almost think the white room was empty. Ryous white extremely pale skin, and snowy hair blended in perfectly with the white room. In fact, only his dark mocha eyes contrasted with the silvery décor of the room. The white-haired teen was currently sprawled face down on the bed, his thin shoulders shaking with tears he struggled to hold back, but failed, as they coursed down his cheeks and pooled on the thin white pillow. His arms, long white fingers swathed in the extremely long sleeves of his unbuckled straightjacket were folded on the pillow, softly cradling his fluffy white head as he cried and cried and cried.

He had been in this place for what seemed like forever. Daily therapy, countless hours of being locked in this small white room, forced to interact with Schizos, Psychos, and other people like him, diagnosed with trauma and depression. He didn't care about the others in this hellish place, he only wanted _out_.

Every night. Every fucking night, Ryou had the same horrifying nightmare about what Bakura had done. No amount of sleeping pills, or antidepressants could stop them. And every night, Ryou woke up screaming and crying.

What was wrong with him? Why was he like this? Not just because of his fathers death, he was sure of it.

_Bakura_

Even his name seemed to send shivers down Ryous spine. He hated, oh how he hated Bakura. But at the same time, a sick twisted part of him needed him. He wanted Bakura. He _needed_ Bakura.

Heh. How twisted. He wanted his rapist back….

Ryou finally sat up, using the long sleeves of his jacket to wipe his cheeks, his eyes swollen and red rimmed from crying countless tears. The angel struggled to pull the sleeves of the jacket up, to regain the use of his fingers, but failed, and flopped back on the bed, his hands over his eyes.

A soft click distracted Ryou from his miserable thoughts, the door opening and a young nurse standing on the threshold. Ryou lifted his hands from his swollen eyes and sat up.

"Just doing the rounds, Mr. Bakura!" She chirruped happily, her blonde curls bouncing and blue eyes alight with happiness. Ryou wanted to rip her hair off and gouge her eyes out, but kept his hands at his sides. "I see you're not doing so well… is there anything you want?"

"Anything?" Ryou whispered, lifting his head and gazing at the nurse with a lost look in his broken eyes. "I just need a hug…" He said, somewhat lamely as he gazed at the floor, his fingers tightening. The young nurse frowned, looking at the boy, but nodded, setting her clipboard on the bed as he wrapped her arms tightly around the silvery-headed boy. Ryou leaned into the embrace, a small smile on his tired and ill face. A few seconds later she pulled away, pity in her eyes as she gazed at the boy who was now curled in a small ball in front of her.

She thought about him for awhile as she did her rounds.

* * *

Ryou sat alone in the corner of the white lounge, a small book in his hands as he tried to read, but the small words blurred and ran together on the page. Feeling a headache coming on, he shut the book and sighed, his head in his hands. All around him, people were laughing, playing pool or watching T.V, or like him, huddling away in dark corners.

Gods, he hated this place. He hated Yugi for shoving him here, he hated Yami for not letting him die… He just wanted to get out of here…

_Help…_

Ryou gasped, standing up and looking wildly around him. Who was that? Who spoke in that lost voice? It wasn't any of the fellow boys around him, they were all either raucous or dead silent…

Ryou sat back down, his head in his hands as hot tears prickled the back of his eyes. He forced them back, not wanting to fall to pieces for the third time that day.

What was that voice? He pondered to himself, his vacant chocolate gaze on the floor.

_Let me go…_ Ryou clutched his head.

"Go away…" He muttered softly. "Leave…"

_Help me Ryou…_

"NO!" Ryou screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He began to sob. God, he didn't need this again, go away, go away….

* * *

Sweat formed on Bakuras brow as he sank to his knees. His pleas would have sounded weak, far away, but that was good. It meant Ryou wouldn't know it was him.

He raked his fingers through his hair, casting a gaze at his surroundings. He really really didn't like the shadow realm…

The spirit struggled to his feet again, hoping, praying to find something other then the eternal darkness, but to no avail.

He didn't know how long he had been here, and he didn't really care. He just wanted _out_. Bakura sighed, the now familiar sick feeling welling in his blackened heart.

He wanted Ryou back again. Crazy as it may seem, he wanted Ryou back. The foolish Yugi and the foolish Pharaoh, they didn't know the real reason why Bakura did what he did.

Malik. It was all because of Malik. He caught Ryou and Malik, _together, kissing._ Ryous was _his._ No one else's. and that's all he did, claim Ryou for himself, and he also punished him for doing this to him. The pain that tore through his heart when he found them together, it murt more than anything else.

Ryou deserved this. He tried to reason with himself, but it wasn't working.

_Not long now, Ryou._ He thought to himself. _Soon, I'll be back. You need me, don't you? Malik fled after I hurt you, he's hiding out in Egypt now, he left you. They all did. But I wont. I'll always be here, I can't die, I can't leave. And I'm growing stronger. As soon as you reclaim the ring, I'll be back. _

_Not long now…_

* * *

Yayness! R&R! n.n;; Ill update when I can...


	4. Drown

-walks in- Yep, updated! So I'm saving this one, too... Although I don't know why... Probably because I have ana actual PLOT in mind.. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Blank eyes were staring at him._

_Ryou stared in almost shocked fascination at the corpse of his father, his mouth opened in shock and pain, blood still dripping from frozen, dead lips. Blood, both his and his fathers pooled around his knees, cold, but not as cold as his bare ivory skin, Goosebumps forming as long pale fingers brushed across his throat._

"_Hmm…" The light shivered as the demons stale breath washed over his neck, cold cold fingers running down his sides. Ryou held his breath, his head bowed so the demon couldn't see his tears. "You finished crying yet?" Bakura extended a bony index finger, trailing the digit along a bruised, tearstained cheek. Ryou shivered, turning his face away from the yami to stare at the bloodied floor. So much blood…_

"_Why?" It was the first sound the light had uttered in over an hour, the hoarse syllable tumbling from his lips into the achingly silent room. Ryou wrapped his bony arms around his middle, legs tucked beneath him. Bakura smiled, baring dangerously sharp incisors as he took a lock of silver silk in a claw-like finger. The light whimpered as he brushed it behind one ear, exposing his pale face, torn and discoloured from blood and bruises._

"_You're a filthy slut." Bakura heaved contemptuously, sending Ryou a shove that sent him sprawling in the kitchen floor, thick in almost an inch in blood. "I fucking saw you, you little whore!" He leaned over the light, trembling in the blood of his and his fathers'. "How long did you think you could keep that from me, you idiot? You have no secrets! You can't hide anything from me! And how dare you mock my authority, you stupid worthless little shit." Ryou's eyes widened as the demons voice lowered to a dangerous whisper, backing his frail, battered form up to a kitchen counter, drawing his knees to his chest._

"_I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about." Ryou stammered, feigning innocence as he looked at his knees. Bakura growled, hitting the light across the face with a force made Ryou gasp, swaying slightly._

"_I fucking saw you!" Bakura screamed, grabbing the lights too-thin shoulders, shaking his broken form. Ryou cried out, clenching his eyes shut as he covered his face with his hands. "You and that fucking whore Malik. You are mine, Ryou! Mine, mine MINE!" He slammed the teen into the counter, Ryou crying out in pain. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

"_I-I…" Ryou started, his breath shaking in his throat. "Y-You h-have to-to understand-"_

"_Understand WHAT?" Bakura screamed. "You gave yourself to that whore, Ryou! You g__ave him what should have been mine! How could you, Ryou, how could you?"_

"_I-I love him." Ryou whispered, his eyes closed. Fresh tears coursed down his cheeks, his chin trembling. "I-I'm i-in l-love with h-him."  
_

"_Fool." Bakura spat, his crimson eyes narrowed in anger. "You don't love him. You do not deserve to experience love. You are mine. And as a piece of my property, you are not entitled to love him!" Bakura screamed the last words, slamming Ryou into the floor. "I will make you pay for those words!"_

* * *

Shadows.

Twisting, curling shadows, floating endlessly around him.

_Fuck_, he was sick of the shadow realm. Bakura groaned, his head in his hands. He had to get out of here. And soon. Very, very soon. Ryou was growing weaker and weaker, even more introverted and depressed than before, and his continuing nightmares were burying his subconscious deeper and deeper into the dark coils of the shadow realm. And Bakura waited. His miserable existence was composed of only sleeping, and exhausted, fitful sleep, or lying around weak and miserable, regaining his strength. It was suffocating and exhausting, but there wasn't much longer to wait until he would receive his freedom and be reunited with Ryou.

Ryou.

The mere mention of his hosts name made him want to laugh and cry at once. The idiot boy had _betrayed_ him, in the worst possible sense. After catching Ryou and Malik making out on the couch, Bakura found out through interrogation that Ryou and Malik had been seeing each other secretly for months, and had recently became sexually active.

That hurt.

Ryou was _his_, Bakura owned everything about the light, and yet he went and slept with Malik, giving him something Bakura should have owned himself. Snarling, Bakura twirled a lock of hair around a taloned finger, still thinking about his light. Ryou made him feel… completely different. His smile, his laugh- not that they ever occurred much around Bakura- couldn't help but make him feel special. Bakura could feel good about himself with Ryou around, and a part of him thought that Ryou felt the same connection, the same sense of togetherness. Bakura didn't treat him too badly!

But instead, Malik told him that Ryou hated him with a passion. That Ryou wished Bakura was dead and didn't want him around. Bakura had never felt so alone, so rejected in his entire life… Ryou didn't _want_ him. And he grew so angry, he lost control, and lashed out and attacked Ryou, as well as his father, who was paying a visit. He killed Ryou's father because he wanted his host to feel the same sort of loss and pain that he did. And judging by the tears Ryou shed when he died, his worked,

Oh, Bakura was such a sadist.

* * *

"I hate the colour white." Ryou muttered to himself, stretched out on his bed. The walls seemed to move in on him, and it was so frightening, so disconcerting. Hallucinations. He decided to not tell any of the doctors, for fear of receiving any more pills he thought he didn't need. Letting out a long sigh, Ryou rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. _Oh God..._ All the thoughts of what had happened still went rolling around in his head, and it was totally driving him crazy. Letting out a moan, Ryou buried his head deeper into the pillow, his hands hidden by the overly-long sleeves of the straight jacket. He felt terrible, lying on his stomach, in the small, confining room. It took a minute, but Ryou was finally able to place what the feeling of loss was from.

Ryou missed the ring.

He let out a long sigh, clutching at the space on his chest where the ring used to hang. It was true, he hated the spirit, yet, he desperately wanted his ring back, so he could get rid of this absolute loneliness. When Malik found out what had happened to Ryou, he abandoned him, running back to his family in Egypt like a coward. And Ryou hated Malik for that. He thought Malik loved him and cared about him. What a stupid lie.

_I really want the Ring_… Ryou sat up, looking down in his hands. What were the chances of Yami giving it to him if he asked, Ryou wondered, nibbling on his lower lip. Well, he supposed that it wouldn't really hurt to try. The light stood up, wavering slightly, unused to the feeling of being on two feet- He'd been bedridden for days- but managed to steady himself with one hand on the wall.

No harm in trying.

* * *

"But Yami, if he's completely gone, then why can't you give me the ring?" Ryou pleaded, clutching the black receiver tightly in his jacketed hands.

"Ryou, I'm sorry, but I don't want to the risk." The spirit tried to reason with an almost tearful Ryou on the other end of the line. "I don't want him to return and hurt you again."

"_Please_." Ryou implored, holding the black receiver even tighter. "I need the ring, Yami. My father gave it to me. And if it's lifeless, then surely you have no use for it… Please, Yami…" He begged one more time, leaning against the white corridor wall. His phone time was almost up…

"Ryou… Why do you want the Ring so much?" Yami inquired dubiously, forehead creasing in a frown. "It's caused you so much pain, look at what it's done to you!"

"N-No it hasn't." Ryou said in his soft voice, chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip. "It was always Bakura that hurt me… Yami, it's… Really the only present my father gave me after Mum and Amane died… Please." He finished tearfully, wiping at his nose. Yami sighed on the other line, beginning to weaken.

"But… Ryou… I…"

"Please…"

A pair of shoulders sagged, a sigh emitting from parted lips.

"Okay."

* * *

Yugi took a deep breath as he stared at the white door in front of him, with that same nameplate sellotaped to the wall. Part of him felt extremely guilty for going to long without visiting his friend- Over two months had passed, and he hadn't said a word to Ryou. It was easy for the white-haired boy to slip from his mind, he reasoned with himself, his hand hovering over the doorknob. He'd had school to worry about. And he'd busied himself with his friends and Yami…

"Hello?" The room was small, but Yugi's voice was smaller as he stepped into the bedroom, his shoulders sagging as he glanced at Ryou's slender frame curled upon his bed, a broad grin on his pale face.

"Th-thank you Yugi." He whispered, looking happier than the maroon-eyed had seen him in months. "Th-thank you so much." Ryou wiped at his nose, a small smile on his angelic face. Yugi smiled, taking a seat beside Ryou and withdrawing the golden artifact out of a hidden coat pocket.

"I hope I don't regret this." He murmured, handing the ring to Ryou, who gasped and snatched it, hugging it close to his chest, tears clinging to long dark eyelashes.

"You won't, Yugi, I promise."

* * *

Hehehe... >>' Damn, Ryou's going to get a shock. XD

R&R?


	5. Stay

There we go. I updated. Something that was supposedly discontinued.

I know, it's confused, too. X.X'

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You're a whore!" Bakura screamed, taking another chunk of skin out of Ryou's thigh. The teenager screamed, arching his back in agony. "You're a filthy, cheating whore and I hate you!" The spirit smirked sadistically as he ran the blade down the lights' back, a line of blood welling up in its wake. "You deserve this pain, Ryou." The boy whimpered in pain, his breath punctuated by sobs and cries of pain. "Say it!" Bakura stabbed the knife sharply in the whitenette's shoulder, barely nicking the bone. "You're a filthy whore and deserve this pain! Now say it!" Ryou was sobbing limply on the floor, heaving for breath. Bakura licked the blood that pooled on his quicksilver blade. He snarled, placing the knife edge on Ryou's skin. "Say it!"_

"_I-I'm a filthy wh-whore." Ryou moaned, his heart pounding in fear at the blade that dug into his lower back. "I-I deserve this-this pain…" He continued, almost screaming in pain. "Stop!" The boy yelled, his soft cry turning into a scream as Bakura sliced a patch of skin. "Please!" _

"_You deserve this pain." Bakura hissed, leaning very close to the boys' ear. "I am not going to stop until you apologize for being this close to Malik. For disobeying such an order. Apologize, and I'll stop." Ryou whimpered._

"_I-I can't…" The whitenette moaned, his head in his hands. "I-I love him-" Bakura growled, and, wielding the knife in his hand, carved a piece of flesh out of Ryou's side. He screamed loudly in pain._

"_Apologize you whore!" The yami yelled. "Do it now, or I will KILL you!" Ryou sobbed, curled into his side. "You worthless little slut." The spirit seethed. He dropped the knife, and spread the whitenette's legs with cold fingers. Ryou whimpered, but couldn't move. Bakura snarled, and shoved two fingers deep inside the lights' torn, bloody passage. Ryou howled in agony, and arched his back. The demon scissored his fingers, tearing the muscles further. Ryou was sobbing in pain, struggling weakly. _

"_N-No…" Ryou sobbed as Bakura inserted another cold digit, eliciting another scream from the younger boy. "Stop!" He yelled, in pain, and humiliated that Bakura was violating something so special to him, reserved only for Malik. "Stop it!"_

"_Never." Bakura hissed, getting a wisp of Ryou's thoughts. It only made him angrier, and the demon withdrew his fingers, reaching for his knife. "Say you are fucking sorry!" He snarled, the tip of his cold knife just touching Ryou's entrance. The whitenette shook his head, almost hyperventilating in his panic._

"_I'm sorry!" He finally moaned, his head buried in his arms. "Don't hurt me, yami, please don't hurt me…" Bakura snarled, and withdrew the knife. He roughly turned Ryou onto his back, staring down at his pale, naked form, drenched in blood. _

"_Have you finally learned your lesson?" Bakura hissed, leaning into Ryou's ear. Ryou whimpered, and nodded pitifully, curling into the floor. He was so cold… "What are you?"_

"_A-A whore…" Ryou whispered, brown eyes half-lidded and unfocused. Bakura smiled, running his hands through long white locks. _

"_And will you ever see Malik again?" Bakura hissed, tightening his fingers threateningly. Ryou let out a soft mew of pain, flinching away from the demon._

"_No…" He whimpered, his chin trembling. Bakura relaxed his hold, staring even closer into his orbs. _

"_Do you think I should stop?" He continued, running his left hand down Ryou's skin, marred with cuts and bruises. The whitenette let out a soft sob, and nodded, crying quietly. "Wrong answer."_

_Ryou screamed as the knife bit into his skin._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou gasped as he bolted upright in bed. White locks were plastered to his forehead, damp with sweat. The whitenette brushed them away, and collapsed back on the bed, curling into his side. He pulled the blankets up to his chin, but couldn't stop shaking. Damn these stupid nightmares! Ryou hadn't gotten a full night of sleep in months, and it was really really getting to him. Usually, Ryou tried to stay awake, but he would always fall unconscious before the dawn, and wake less than a few hours later with horrifying nightmares. Nightmares that were his reality.

How could Bakura do that to him? Ryou shivered again, curling into a tighter ball. The Ring hung around his neck, hidden safely under the hospital gown and straightjacket. How could he do that, keep up that torture for hours? How could he kill his _father_? Ryou rubbed at his eyes. _How could he do this to me?_ The whitenette looked down at the ring, a soft, sad look in his eyes. _How could he hurt me so much, and then leave me alone? How could he just **leave** me like this? _Ryou started to cry, sobs wracking his small, already shivering frame. _I'm so alone here, and it hurts. I want someone here, anyone... I can't be alone anymore, it hurts too much. Please, someone be here with me, anyone. Bakura, Malik, Yugi... I don't care who, but someone, please..._

Little did Ryou know, somebody _did_ hear his small, desperate plea…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura's forehead was damp with exertion as he struggled against the shadows. He was close… So close. Ryou honestly had no idea how deep he had plunged himself in the shadow realm, with his nightmares and insanity. Bakura's bond with the boy was never broken, and now, with the ring once again in Ryou's possession, the demon had an almost unbreakable tie with the material world, and was desperate to escape from the shadows. He was gradually growing weaker and weaker here, and needed to get out. He needed to get to Ryou.

_Do I care_?

_Do I honestly care about the boy? Did I ever think of him as more than a host- Well, I did, but not more than a slave. But there was always... Something. I don't know what it was, but there was always something. _

A glimmer of light. Bakura's heart rose. _Ryou._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou screamed.

Pain.

It spread like a fire from his chest, the golden spikes digging into pale skin, the metal burning white-hot. The whitenette clutched at his chest, the uncanny feeling of his very soul being in two growing. _What's going on with the Ring? What's happening?_

The room was dark. Very very dark, and very very cold. _This isn't ordinary darkness_… Ryou whimpered, tears clinging to his lashes. He burrowed himself deeper under the thin blankets, shaking like a leaf. Ryou buried his head in his pillow, sobs of pain beginning to heave in his chest. _I'm so scared_…

Then, as quick as it came, it stopped. Ryou blinked, the pain in his chest greatly reduced. The Ring now dangled limply from his neck, and the room was slightly warmer. Curiously, the whitenette lifted his head from his soft cradle of blankets, peering around the room. Dawn approached, the black sky beginning to lighten on the horizon. Ryou swallowed, and gradually sat up. _What was that... Is this another dream?_ The light gently swung himself out of bed, setting his feet on the floor. Maybe a little walk and a drink of water might clear his thoughts… And he really needed to have a good look at his chest... Ryou leaned forward, and switched on the small desk lamp at his bedside table.

He screamed, jumping back on the bed in shock. Leaning against the window frame, looking extremely exhausted, was _Bakura_. A whimper tore from his throat as he backed into the wall, trembling. A ghost of a smirk passed on the demons lips, and he rolled his eyes.

"Silly Ryou." He muttered, and stalked towards the bed. Ryou's eyes widened in fear, and he scrabbled as far away from the yami as he could, his breath quickening. Bakura sat on the bed, placing his head in his hands. _Fuck, I have such a headache..._

"B-Bakura." Ryou gasped, almost passing out in his shock. "Wh-What are you d-doing here?" Bakura growled, and didn't move. "B-Bakura?"

"Shut up." The demon snarled. "Don't move." Ryou whimpered, curling tighter into his protective ball. He was scared, beyond scared as he stared at his yami, who still had his head in his hands, muttering to himself.

"Why?" Ryou whispered, his chin trembling. Bakura snarled, looking back at the light.

"What part of _shut up _do you not understand!" The spirit roared. Ryou whimpered, and buried his head in his arms. Bakura groaned, and rolled over, lying on his back on the bed. "Come here." He demanded, glaring at the light. Ryou sniffed, and crawled towards the demon. He curled back into his ball beside Bakura's head, resting his own on his knees.

"Why?" Ryou asked again, lifting his tear-stained face to look at Bakura. The spirit only rolled his eyes, and with a taloned hand, grabbed at Ryou's jacket. The light cried out as he was pulled on top of Bakura, his head on the elders' chest.

"I came back to you." Bakura muttered, closing his eyes. "Isn't that what you wanted?" Ryou sniffed, fear still pumping in his veins.

"Yes…" He whispered hoarsely, still shaking. "I-I…" Ryou couldn't finish the sentence. Bakura sighed.

"Mine." He said possessively, gripping Ryou's shoulder tighter. The whitenette suppressed a sob, the small spark of happiness that was in his heart going out. _He doesn't care at all_…

"Yours." The teenager sighed in defeat, closing his eyes. "All yours." Bakura smirked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't like it...

R&R?


	6. Ilah

Here we go. Another chappeh. . ' Hate it. Bleh.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Stop it." Ryou was moaning hoarsely, struggling to get up on his hands. His thin form, beaten and raped, was quivering, drenched in blood. He couldn't stop whimpering and crying. He was beyond pain. Bakura was sitting beside him in the blood, licking the crimson liquid from his knife. His free finger lazily stroked the long whip marks on Ryou's back, the boy crying out in agony. "Just… Stop…" He choked. Blood pooled on his lips, blood that wasn't his fathers, blood Bakura hadn't spilt. "S-Stop…"_

"_Weakling." Bakura spat, scratching the lights tender back. Ryou screamed, and more blood pooled at his lips. The yami smirked, and continued to drag his nails over the flawless skin, sadism flashing in his eyes. Ryou continued to scream and cry, spitting out blood. "Look at yourself Ryou. You're a weak little whore. And that's all you will ever be." Ryou gasped, his breath stalling in his throat. He grabbed at his chest, starting to cough. Bakura raised an eyebrow and leaned back, staring at Ryou. The teenager bent over, his choking wracking his slender form. Blood, thick and red poured from his lips, and pooled on the floor. The spirit crouched, narrowing his eyes. Ryou's coughing only increased, his blood frighteningly heavy. Shit._

_Ryou was dying. Bakura realized this as he watched the younger boy cough and cry. Ryou was almost screaming, and doubled over on his hands and knees. Bakura swore under his breath, and stood up. Ryou looked up weakly, still coughing. The demon walked away from the light, stepping over his fathers' dead body. Ryou was coughing and crying as Bakura left the room, weakly trying to haul himself up._

I'm going to die._ Ryou realized as he continued to choke. He didn't know why he was coughing up the blood, but he had lost so much… _I have to call someone… I have to get Yugi, I need help_. Ryou sobbed, and managed to begin crawling to the phone. _Please, someone help me…

Please…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou whimpered, staring at the wall. _Why?_ He still asked himself as he lay on the thin hospital bed. Bakura slept, snoring loudly on his back with an arm thrown around the teenager. Dawn had approached, and the early morning sun stained his room a fiery orange. The orderly would be around soon to give him his medication. The thought made Ryou's heart rise. She would see Bakura and he would be restrained and led out of the building… Hell, they would be able to charge Bakura with rape, assault, and murder if they got a DNA or semen sample. Ryou sighed happily, and rolled over. _You're not going to stay here long. You're going to go. I thought you cared. All you want is my body. I thought you cared... _Tears welled up in Ryou's eyes. _I wanted to think you cared... _

The teenager sat silently, shifting his gaze to Bakura for a second, and then looking away. This wasn't right. Bakura didn't care. He only wanted to come back because he was a possessive, controlling son-of-a-bitch. Ryou gritted his teeth, and leaned against the wall. This wasn't fair. Why can't he care…

"Why don't you care?" Ryou whispered tearfully. Bakura continued to snore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Ryou!" The whitenette blinked an hour or so later as the door slowly swung open. _This is it. Thank God. They're going to take him away_. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"No." Ryou sat up. "Look!" He almost yelled, pointing to the sleeping demon sprawled about on his bed. The nurse blinked.

"What… What exactly am I supposed to be looking at sweetie?" She asked, tilting her head from one side to the other. Ryou blinked.

"Him! Look! He's the one that did this to me! Right on my bed! He came here in the night, now please, you have to listen to me!" The whitenette was almost hysterical. "He's really hurt me and I thought he cared about me, but he doesn't, he doesn't care about me and all he wants is to get in my pants again, I know and I'm so scared, and oh God you have to help me!" Ryou wiped hurriedly at his eyes. "Please."

"Ryou," She said gently, looking positively frightened. "There's no one on that bed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Silly boy." Ryou closed his eyes, and whimpered. He could feel Bakura's stale breath on his neck, but was powerless to push away, his arms firmly straight jacketed to his sides. "You thought you could get rid of me? I _just_ get here, and you want me gone all ready? And I thought you wanted someone here with you…"

"Y-You raped me." Ryou whispered, careful to make sure his voice was quiet. "You goddamned son of a bitch, you raped me! You _knew_ how special that was to me, Bakura! You _know_ that-"

"Oh, shut up." Bakura snarled, his crimson eyes narrowing. "Don't feed me that shit Ryou. I _know_ you weren't a virgin! You and that bastard Malik were fucking like bunnies, and you just got caught." Ryou closed his eyes and shook his head. "Where is he now huh? Where's your precious _boyfriend_ when he needs you? He didn't love you, idiot, he only pretended to care so he could have a piece of your ass-"

"Shut up!" Ryou screamed, tears forming in his eyes. "Shut up Bakura, and leave me the hell alone! You've messed me up for life! You've put me in this place that I will probably _never_ get out of, you killed my goddamn father, you chased Malik away, and now thanks to you I'm in a padded freaking padded _cell_!" He sobbed, his head in his knees. "What more do you want?" The teenager whispered, his shoulders heaving with sobs. "Why did you come back?"

"Because." Bakura said softly, lifting Ryou's chin with a finger. "I wanted to." Ryou turned his head away. "Look at me." He commanded, grabbing the whitenette's jaw with his hands. "Look at me Ryou." Ryou opened redrimmed eyes. "Listen to me. Nobody cares about you, boy. Nobody. If they did, then why are you still here? That visit from your father was the first in nearly a year. Malik's gone, and Yugi went without visiting you for months. No one has been there for you in years." Bakura closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead against Ryou's, moving his hands to the back of Ryou's neck. "No one but me." The light sobbed, his tears trickling onto Bakura's cheeks. The demon tasted the salt on his lips, gently moving his hands down Ryou's back. He found the leather straps, and began to unbuckle them, Ryou shaking and whimpering. "There." He whispered as Ryou's arms slid free, and the whitenette immediately pushed Bakura away, who fell back on his rear in a slight scowl.

"D-Don't." He sobbed, shaking his head. "You can't… You can't…" Bakura merely gave Ryou an odd look, and crouched in front of his lighter half, running a finger along Ryou's cheek. "Y-You c-can't…"

"Shush." Bakura placed a cold digit on Ryou's lips, silencing the young boy. "Don't speak Ryou. Don't." Ryou sniffed. "Don't cry, either. It's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here."

"H-How?" The teenager swallowed deeply. Bakura bit his lip, and began to cup Ryou's cheeks.

"I'm not going to break you out." The demon said carefully. "They'll just find you and put you back in here. I'm going to get you out another way, but you have to listen to me and do as I say." Ryou sniffed, and gave a soft yelp of shock as Bakura captured his lips in a kiss. He pushed at the yami's chest, but the movement was weak and half-hearted. The spirit chuckled, and bit down on Ryou's lower lip, making the light cry out in surprise. Bakura used the movement to insert his tongue, gently massaging the inside of Ryou's mouth. _Oh no oh no oh no_…_ What is he doing? He's kissing me? Why? Why the hell is he kissing me? Stop! Stop it Bakura, stop it, stop it stop it! Let me go! I can't do this, I can't... Please Bakura let me go_…

Ryou was crying as Bakura broke apart, his entire form shaking. The yami frowned as Ryou sobbed, his face in his hands. _What the hell is wrong with him? I only kissed him! I've done much worse, and-_

_Oh. I get it._

"You… You still love Malik, don't you?" Bakura whispered, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief. Ryou sniffed, and rubbed at his eyes. "Don't you?"

"Y-Yes." The light sobbed, ragged gasps tearing from his throat. Bakura closed his eyes. "I-I-I…"

"You haven't seen him in months." Bakura's tone had changed completely, his eyes narrowed. "He _left_ you, he ran away." Ryou swallowed.

"I-I-I… Wh-Why do you care?" Ryou stammered through his sobs. "Y-You don't… Y-You don't, you can't…" Bakura only looked down. "Y-Yami, n-no…"

"I was in that hellhole for three damn months, Ryou. I had nothing to do but think. And I thought a lot. I thought about how you could sometimes make me smile, I thought of how you could light up a room. I thought of how there was always this… Something whenever I thought about you. Like I wanted to laugh and cry at once. You made me feel like I never have before. And I did a lot of thinking about it, and I came to the conclusion that…"

"You l-love me?" Ryou gasped, his eyes wider than ever. He raised a hand to his lips, confused. "B-But y-you hurt me so much…"

"I was angry." Bakura muttered. "I was pissed that Malik was able to have you and I couldn't. I just… flipped out. I flipped out Ryou, and I'm… Well, I'm sorry." The teenager blinked.

"You're… Sorry?" Ryou tilted his head. "Bakura, this isn't like you."

"And this insanity isn't like you either." The yami said softly, taking one of Ryou's slender hands in his own. "This anger… I've never seen it before. You never used to swear, or shout. And I… I hate what I've made you into." He gently pressed Ryou's fingers against his lips, the light gasping softly. "I want to change you back, I want to make you better." Ryou swallowed. "Please, let me help you get better."

"I-I…" The teenager sighed, pressing his lips together. "I want to get better Bakura… I want to be myself again, I just want to be able to go home. I want out of here Bakura… But I just don't understand how. H-How can you make me better?" The spirit leaned forward to whisper in Ryou's ear.

"By loving you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hate. But meh. You all seem to like it. That's what matters, isn't it?

R&R?


	7. Coma

Ugh. Hate it. Too short, all that. But meh. -wrinkles nose- I'll live. XD

Disclaimer: Own nothing, live with it it.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ryou moaned, his weak arms struggling to hoist up his thin frame. _Oh God, it hurts… It really really hurts…_ He whimpered, now on his hands and knees. _Oh God, oh God…_ He sobbed, almost hyperventilating. He crawled over to his father, staring down at the lifeless corpse_. Oh God… Dad…._ Ryou cried out as he sunk back onto his rear, tears trickling down his pale, bruised cheeks. Leaning forward, he placed a hand on the dead mans chest, staring into glassy eyes. Now that Bakura was gone, Ryou's fear had subsided somewhat, and all he had left was the overwhelming grief that is father was dead._

"_Oh God Dad…" He whispered, burying his head in his father's shirt. "H-How could he do this to you? H-How c-could he-" Ryou heaved as he coughed up more blood, spotting the mans' shirt. "O-Oh God…" Burying his head in Mr. Bakura's chest, Ryou sobbed hopelessly, his slender form quaking. "O-O-Ohhh God…" He wailed, his heart tearing in grief "Oh no…" H_e's dead… Oh my God, my father is dead. Bakura… Killed him._ Ryou winced as more blood flecked on his lips. I have to call someone… _Yugi. I have to call Yugi, he'll get rid of him, he has to, he has to help me.

_Ryou sobbed, starting to crawl towards the phone in the lounge._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou sighed, staring blankly at the ceiling. _This cell is so freaking **boring** it isn't funny._ His arms were at his sides again, keeping him firmly bound. For the past four days, Bakura had piled passion on the young boy. He'd never hinted towards sex- Although Ryou suspected it wouldn't be long before he would start- but his constant actions left the young teenager feeling somewhat… uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. He would never forgive Bakura for what he did, never forget about that fateful day four months ago. How could he? He was forever changed –Bakura certainly noticed- Ryou never smiled, never trusted anyone, never laughed. Half of the time he acted like a zombie, and the other half, he was bitter and angry. _How the hell does he want me to react? This is the person who killed my father. Who raped me. Does he want me to just forget everything that happened and fall victim to his touch? Does he think I'm that _stupid_? I… I don't know what I even want anymore. There was still that little spark of happiness when I first saw him, when the shock had worn off. I hate being alone, I'd rather be dead._

_Sometimes, I want to die. A lot of the time. I tried to kill myself a few times when I was staying with Yugi. He didn't realize how much it was killing me to stay there, to watch those two in love the way they were. It hurt. It really hurt, to think Bakura wasn't like that, that he abused me instead._

_But isn't this what he's doing right now? He's showering me with so much love, I think I might drown. Is it what I want, though? I'm so confused... I wish I knew what to do. I wish there was some kind of answer. All I can think about is that the man lying right over there is my rapist. And some... Some sick, twisted part of me wants to love him. I am screwed up. What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Why am I feeling this way?" Ryou whispered into the room. Bakura, asleep at his side didn't answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura groaned, blinking as he slowly pulled himself into a sleeping position. People were talking. The yami's eyes snapped open, and he froze, forgetting for a moment that the physical form he took was only visible by his former host. _Oh right._ Bakura grinned. _They can't see me._

Ryou was standing up, staring in shock at his arms, which were unbound. Bakura frowned, and stood up also. He tottered over to Ryou, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ryou closed his eyes, but made no other movement, choosing instead to just look at his hands.

"What's going on?" Bakura demanded, forgetting that there were two orderlies and a doctor standing beside the light, talking in low tones. "What's going on?" Ryou bit his lip, but ignored the yami for the time being, hiding a smile. "What?"

"Y-You mean I can really go back to my old room?" Ryou sighed happily. "Oh… Thank you so much." Bakura grinned, finally understanding.

"That's great Ryou!" He cried, capturing Ryou's waist in a hug. The teenager made no movement, trying to look as normal as possible for the doctor. "Looks like my therapy worked, huh?"

"I guess." Ryou only breathed the words as softly as he could, still keeping his eyes on the floor. He held his arms around his slim form, trying and failing to suppress a bout of shivering. "I… This is really good news." Ryou said louder, flashing a small smile. _I guess._

"It is." Bakura smiled. _And this is only the beginning_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"B-Bakura…"

"What is it, Ryou? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay… I just… Do we have to do this right now? I have a lot on my mind… I'd rather get some sleep."

"Oh, of course." Bakura rolled off from the teenager, and curled into his side, throwing one arm protectively around his slim waist. "A pretty little thing like you needs your beauty sleep."

"Bakura!" Ryou giggled, looking up into mahogany-crimson eyes above him. "I'm just really tired. We can do more of your therapy tomorrow, okay?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, but nodded, nuzzling the pillow softly. Ryou sighed, and turned over, staring at the wall. He wasn't smiling. _I wish he would stop. I can't stand his touch, I can't take it. But I can't tell him this... I'm really scared of what he might do. I'm scared he'll hurt me. I don't want him to hurt me again... I'm still getting nightmares. All I want is... I don't know what I want. Bakura was right. I am a little whore. Why else does part of me want all of this love and attention? From Bakura, no less? What's wrong with me? I am crazy._

_No._

_I'm not going to do this anymore. I-I can't. This spiral's been circling for months, and I want it to stop. I just want it all to stop... I don't want to feel like this anymore. I just want to feel like a person again, and I know like hell that's not going to happen. Ever. I'm screwed for life. No matter what I do, Bakura is always going to be there, heaping on all of this love that's only making it all seem worse. I'm smiling, but only to make Bakura happy. I don't want to make him mad, I can't..._

_I'm not going to live for Bakura anymore. I'm not going to live for anyone._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou swallowed, standing up and staring out of the window. It was small, and fitted with bars. Impossible to break out of. The faint light of the dawn approached, reminding Ryou of the time Bakura had come back. _And I was stupid enough to think better._ He glared at the sleeping form on the bed. _Well not this time. Fuck you Bakura. I'm not living this lie. I'm not living anyone's lie._

The teenager winced as he grabbed the wooden beside table in his skinny arms, hoisting it up under his chin_. Ooh, this is heavy_. Ryou staggered towards the window, almost losing his balance one or twice. _Okay. Only one throw and then He's going to wake up, so make it count._ Ryou took a deep breath before hoisting the cabinet higher in his arms, and then throwing it into the window.

The room resounded with an almighty _crash_ as the window shattered. Ryou stood, wincing as shards of glass sliced into his face. Bakura fell out of bed with a jerk and a tumble, groaning. The light swallowed, stepping out of the way as the cabinet crashed to the floor, it's drawers bent and misshapen. _I only have a few seconds_. Resolutely, Ryou grabbed at a jagged shard of glass that stuck out of the window frame, flinching as it cut the skin in his hand. His heart seized with fear, but the whitenette pushed it down, staring at the glass in his hand.

"What the…" Ryou spun around, finding Bakura on his knees shaking his head. "Ryou?" The light took a step back, brown eyes flashing. "What are you doing?" The demon stood up, staring wide-eyed at the scene. Glass all over the floor, the broken cabinet and window, and Ryou, standing with a scary look on his face and a sharp piece of glass in his hand. Bakura swallowed. "Put the glass down."

"No." Ryou said lowly. "I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago." He raised the piece of glass to his throat. Bakura cried out, and ran towards the teen, but it was too late. He screamed as Ryou slashed through the skin, through tendons and arteries, and fell choking to his knees. Blood poured out of the open wound like water from an open tap, spilling over the carpet and Ryou's clothes. Bakura sank to his knees beside the boy, who collapsed onto his side. He screamed, unaware of the door opening and frightened nurses rushing in, or the blood that started to soak his jeans. All he could do was scream, panicked, afraid screams that no one could hear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R?


End file.
